Protegiendo a Sakura Haruno REWRITED
by Fuyuno Akisuki
Summary: La vida perfecta de Haruno Sakura da un giro de 180 cuando su padre muere de forma inesperada y ella comienza a recibir notas amenazandola de muerte. Uchiha Sasuke se convierte su guardaespaldas. Podrán llevarse bien? Sakura se mantendrá segura?
1. Chapter 1

hola!

Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. Me desaparecí por casi tres años pero estoy de vuelta. Esta es mi primera historia, la publique aquí hace tiempo y la verdad ya me había olvidado un poco de ella. Sin embargo debido a algunas situaciones me vi obligada a revisarla de nuevo y me di cuenta de todos los errores que tenía asi que decidí reescribirla para mejorarla. Espero les gusten los cambios.

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y ESTO LO HAGO SOLO POR FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

**

* * *

**

**Protegiendo a Sakura Haruno**

**by Mizao Tashio.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Introducción **

**KONOHA AGENCY.**

**Informe de caso.**

**Nombre del solicitante:** Haruno Sakura.

**Edad:** 21 años.

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Ocupación del solicitante**: Presidenta de "Haruno Inc."

**Razón por la que solicito nuestros servicio**s: Amenazas de muerte de una fuente desconocida.

* * *

**Nombre del elemento**: Uchiha Sasuke.

**Edad:** 22 años.

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Rango:** Elemento elite de Konoha Agency.

**Misiones cumplidas:** 20/20.

**RESUMEN DE CASO.**

Seiju Tsunade, Directora de KA, ha encargado la seguridad de Haruno Sakura, al elemento Uchiha Sasuke. Cuyas órdenes son estar junto a la solicitante las 24 hrs del día y averiguar la fuente de las amenazas mencionadas por la clienta.

**Duración de la misión:** indefinido.

**Grado de la misión:** A

**Estado de la misión**: En curso.

-

-

-

**Fin de la introducción.**

**

* * *

**

Esto es solo la intro, si leyeron la versión original se daran cuenta que esta completamente cambiado. Si alguien quiere comparar las versiones puede entrar a mi profile donde aun conservo la otra versión. Solo quiero decir que como antes mencione la otra esta llena de errores y, aunque esta esta basada en la original, la historia sufrira cambios significativos.

* Si sé que el apellido de Minato es Namikaze pero no quise cambiar el de Naruto así que en esta historia será Uzumaki.

Los personajes estarán un poco OOC pero este es un AU así que no es tan malo xD

Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones.

Nos veremos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Pensaba solo dejar la intro pero me pareció muy corta así que también decidí dejar el primer capitulo.

DISCLAIMER. NARUTO Y CIA NO ME PERTENECEN.

**

* * *

Protegiendo a Sakura Haruno**

**Capitulo 1**

"**ALONE"**

Era un lluvioso día de verano en la imponente ciudad de Tokio, capital de Japón. Sus calles usualmente abarrotadas se encontraban casi vacías, solo se podía observar a unas cuantas personas que trataban con todas sus fuerzas refugiarse de la furiosa tormenta que los azotaba. Las cafeterías se encontraban llenas de personas que conversaban y pasaban el tiempo con sus amigos o compañeros de la escuela o trabajo, todo el mundo continuaba su paso como de costumbre con la rutina diaria de los habitantes de la metrópoli. Nada fuera de lo común.

Todo continua hasta que hacemos una parada en el cementerio de Tokio, ahí bajo la lluvia se encontraba una persona que no veía este como un día normal. Ahí bajo la fría y furiosa lluvia se podía observar a una figura de rodillas en el suelo, era una figura pequeña y a simple vista femenina. Se encontraba con la mirada perdida en una de las muchas lapidas que se encontraban en el lugar.

_Haruno Makoto._

_(1960 – 2009)_

"_Distinguido empresario y ejemplar padre"_

Ese sencillo mensaje se leía en aquella piedra, la cual estaba rodeada de costosos y enormes arreglos florales y mensajes que expresaban el sentir por el fallecimiento del hombre y apoyo a los familiares – familiar – que dejó atrás.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad empapando a la delicada figura que temblaba frente a la tumba de su padre. No era difícil descifrar si temblaba de frío o simplemente por el llanto; ya que, aun cuando sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia; sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos que estaban llenos de una tristeza abrumadora, sus mejillas sonrojadas, rostro descompuesto y agitada respiración hacían que cualquiera que la viera notara que la chica tenía llorando por horas.

El crujido del pasto hizo que la chica se diera cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, limpió las lágrimas rápidamente pero no encaró a su acompañante. De repente aquella persona se detuvo a un par de pasos detrás de ella y la lluvia dejó de caer sobre su piel. Aquella persona había colocado una sombrilla sobre su cabeza.

- Sakura- sama, debería regresar a casa. Si continúa aquí podría enfermarse. Su padre no querría que usted se lastimara por su causa. – dijo el extraño.

Aquel hombre era alto y delgado, vestido de traje negro con corbata y camisa blanca. Estaba casi calvo pero los pocos cabellos que aun poseía eran de color gris oscuro. Sus ojos que demostraban su edad y sabiduría eran de color chocolate y miraban a la chica con cariño y tristeza. Su nombre era Tokiji Hoshi, tenía alrededor de sesenta años y era mayordomo de la familia Haruno desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- eres nadie para ordenarme, Hoshi. – contestó la chica de forma fría, mientras se ponía de pie aun dando la espalda a su mayordomo. – pero está bien vámonos, después de todo tengo trabajo mañana. – dijo la chica.

El hombre solo asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el costoso auto de la chica y se dirigieron a la mansión Haruno. Durante todo el camino la chica se mantuvo en silencio mirando por la ventana.

Su nombre era Haruno Sakura, única hija del fallecido Haruno Makoto, presidente de la exitosa compañía de modas Haruno Inc. Era una chica muy bonita de estatura promedio y complexión delgada, piel blanca y aterciopelada; ojos grandes color jade, rasgos finos como los de una muñeca de porcelana y cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda color rosa pastel. Había estudiado en la universidad más cara y prestigiosa del país y era tan buena – algunos decían incluso que era mejor – en los negocios como su padre.

Su personalidad sin embargo era un caso completamente diferente al exterior. Tenía un carácter fuerte y explosivo, era fría y despectiva con los demás. Su actitud de niña mimada e infantil complementaban los demás rasgos que eran la causa del porque la chica tenía muy pocos amigos y no tenía novio a pesar de tener filas interminables de pretendientes. A ella simplemente no le interesaban.

Llegaron a la mansión Haruno que estaba situada en uno de los barrios más elegantes de Tokio. Era un construcción enorme de estilo occidental con extensos jardines exquisitamente decorados.

Hoshi estacionó el auto en la entraba de la mansión, se bajó y rodeó el vehículo para abrir la puerta a la joven y cubrirla con la sombrilla para protegerla de la incesante lluvia. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la mansión varios empleados la saludaron pero esta no les prestó la más mínima atención. Subió a su habitación ordenando claramente que nadie la molestara y que quería estar sola.

Una vez dentro de la privacidad de su habitación, la pelirrosa se desmoronó de nuevo sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar sin control.

_- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola, padre?_ – era lo que ella se repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

Haruno Makoto había sido un gran empresario, a corta edad había fundado una pequeña compañía de modas que después de unos años se convertiría en un imperio de aquella industria. Era un hombre trabajador y disciplinado que amaba a su pequeña hija más que a nada en el mundo. Y la chica lo amaba de igual manera, había crecido sin su madre por lo que su padre era lo único que tenía, el único que la conocía por completo con quien podía ser ella misma sin miedo.

Sin embargo la cantidad de estrés y trabajo se había acumulado con los años en el cuerpo del señor Haruno hasta que su corazón no pudo resistirlo más. Lo que termino en su muerte a causa de un paro cardiaco. Dejando a la pequeña Sakura por su cuenta. Esa noche ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte del señor Haruno. Sakura se comportaba como si lo ocurrido no le hubiese afectado pero aquellos que la conocían sabían que era mentira. La chica se comportaba aun más fría de lo habitual, era despectiva y algunas veces incluso hiriente con las personas que la rodeaban.

Días después del fallecimiento los abogados de Makoto se reunieron con Sakura para leer el testamento de este. No fue sorpresa que la chica recibiera todos los bienes de la familia ni que fuese nombrada como nueva presidenta de la empresa. La vida de la chica continúo de forma monótona ya que ella solo se dedicaba su trabajo y nada más. Estaba dispuesta a enorgullecer a su padre y no defraudar la confianza que había puesto en ella al permitirle ser la encargada de aquello que había construido con todo su esfuerzo.

No fue sino hasta un mes después de la tragedia que la vida de Haruno Sakura comenzó a dar un giro interesante y a la vez aterrador. Estando en su oficina la chica había recibido una carta. La cual no era una de esas muchas que recibía de parte de sus admiradores y pretendientes. No, esta era diferente.

Querida Haruno Sakura:

Esperamos de todo corazón que estés disfrutando al máximo de tu vida en estos momentos ya que no te queda mucho tiempo. Sentimos la muerte de tu padre pero no te preocupes que nos encargaremos de que te reúnas con él muy pronto.

Anónimo.

La chica se quedó de piedra al leer semejante amenaza. Su rostro palideció y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron a tal punto que podía sentirlo golpeando su pecho. Respiró hondo y se obligó a tranquilizase. Se convenció a si misma que lo más probable era que se tratase de una broma de mal gusto así que la ignoró. Sin embargo, después de semanas de recibir una amenaza todos los días la chica comenzó a preocuparse y decidió llamar el único chico en quien confiaba tanto como a su padre. Su amigo y casi hermano de la infancia, Uzumaki Naruto.

Se escuchaban pasos estrepitosos acercándose a la oficina principal de Haruno Inc. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un joven alto de cabello rubio desordenado, tenía la piel un poco bronceada, cuerpo atlético, ojos expresivos del color del cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada y atractiva. Uzumaki Naruto había llegado.

- ¡hola, Sakura-chan! – saludó tan enérgico como siempre el recién llegado.

La chica se levantó de su asiento detrás del gran escritorio, se acercó al rubio y le plantó un gran golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Naruto baka! Te he dicho que no seas tan ruidoso – regañó la pelirrosa.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan. No puedo evitarlo – respondió con una sonrisa zorruna el muchacho.

- Lo sé –dijo la muchacha soltando un fingido suspiro para después mirar con una ligera y sincera sonrisa a su amigo el cual le respondió el gesto.

El rubio de veintidós años era amigo de Sakura desde que ambos andaban en pañales. El padre de Naruto, Uzumaki Minato había sido compañero de Makoto en la universidad y ambos se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Además de que la familia Haruno había apoyado mucho al chico cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando apenas tenía diez años. Tiempo en el cual Sakura también había sufrido un cambio drástico en su vida por lo que ambos niños terminaron siendo muy unidos convirtiéndose en mejores amigos. De hecho el Uzumaki era una de las tres personas en las que confiaba Sakura.

- ¿de qué querías hablarme, Sakura –chan? Te escuchabas rara en el teléfono – preguntó el chico.

- Es algo muy delicado Naruto – la pelirrosa había tomado asiento de nuevo – me temo que alguien quiere asesinarme. – dijo ella esperando una respuesta de su amigo. Segundos después ocurrió aunque no fue lo que esperaba.

- Jajajaja Sakura-chan que buena broma. ¿Quién querría asesinarte? ¿alguno de los muchos que has rechazado? Jaja – rió el chico con incredulidad.

- ¡no estoy bromeando, Naruto! Esto es enserio… estoy asustada – esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz bajando el rostro, acción que hizo que el chico dejara de reír de inmediato.

- Explícamelo todo – pidió el rubio.

La chica le mostro las cartas que había recibido y le explicó desde cuando habían comenzado a llegar, Naruto leyó los papales en silencio frunciendo el seño cada vez más conforme avanzaba.

- No sé qué hacer. Estoy asustada y ahora que… - hizo una pausa – ahora que no está papá e Ino está en el extranjero tu eres lo único que me queda – dijo la chica mirando hacia el piso.

Uzumaki se levantó rápidamente de su silla y se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza. Normalmente la chica dejaría inconsciente a cualquiera que la tocase de esa forma pero Naruto era Naruto, él era diferente. Sakura abrazó con la misma fuerza a su amigo y permitió que este la consolara.

Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que la chica se separó lentamente del ojiazul. Ya se sentía mejor.

- Gracias por todo, Naruto – dijo ya más calmada.

- No tienes que decir nada, Sakura-chan. ¡Pero tengo un gran plan 'ttebayo! – dijo con el puño al aire. La chica solo lo miro interrogante. – ¡contrata un guardaespaldas! Ero-sennin me contó de su amiga que es jefa de una agencia de guardaespaldas, estoy seguro que ahí podrán ayudarte – terminó alegre el chico.

- ¡wow es una gran idea, Naruto! Debes preguntar a Jiraiya –san donde esta ese lugar – contestó emocionada la chica.

- Mmm tengo que almorzar con él en un rato ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Después de ahí podemos ir a ese lugar y hoy mismo tendrías a alguien que te cuide

- Me parece bien, avisare que me tomare el resto del día por asuntos importantes.

Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a una prestigiosa cafetería en el centro de la ciudad donde se encontrarían con Fuwara Jiraiya, era padrino de Naruto y se había encargado de él y los negocios de la familia Uzumaki luego de la muerte de Minato y su esposa. Cuando el chico cumplió los dieciocho y pudo hacerse cargo de la franquicia de restaurantes Ichiraku de su padre, Jiraiya se había quedado con él cómo su socio y le ayudaba a manejar las cuentas. Aquel hombre era conocido como "ero-sennin" debió a que era un pervertido de primera, no por nada el autor del libro erótico más vendido del país.

Después del almuerzo se dirigieron a las afueras de Tokio donde se encontraba la sede de la agencia de seguridad más prestigiosa de Japón. Sus elementos protegían a los políticos y ejecutivos más ricos e importantes e incluso sus servicios eran solicitados en otros países.

Llegaron a Konoha Agency, fueron recibidos por una joven de cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo tono llamada Shizune. Ella reconoció de inmediato a Jiraiya y los condujo hasta el último piso donde se entraba la oficina de la jefa del lugar. Después de tocar la puerta unas cuantas veces, una voz femenina les indicó que pasaran.

Era una oficina amplia, en el centro había un gran escritorio desordenado y cubierto de papeles, sentada detrás de este se encontraba una mujer que no aparentaba más de cuarenta años aun cuando se suponía era de la misma edad de Ero –sennin. Era rubia, de piel blanca, pechos inhumanamente grandes y ojos profundos color miel. Tenía una botella de sake en la mano y marcas de hojas en la cara que mostraba claramente que había estado durmiendo unos minutos atrás.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, Tsunade. Tan ebria como siempre – bromeó el pelibranco, Jiraiya.

- Y tú igual de pervertido – fue la contestación - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Naruto y su amiga, Sakura quieren pedirte ayuda – dijo el hombre señalando a los jóvenes.

- ¡oye ero-sennin! ¿seguro que la vieja puede ayudarnos? Para mí solo parece una anciana borracha 'ttebayo – dijo Naruto.

- ¡¿a quién le dices vieja, niño idiota?! – dijo la mujer furiosa dándole un golpe al escritorio. El cual crujió ante el impacto y se agrietó amenazando con romperse.

Todos los presentes – menos Jiraiya – tragaron saliva mientras miraban con terror la fuerza de la rubia. Naruto temblaba y sudaba frio mientras que Sakura recuperó su expresión indiferente y se sentó frente al lastimado mueble mirando fijamente a la mujer.

- Basta de tonterías, Naruto puede ser idiota a veces pero la que quiere su ayuda soy yo. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y vengo buscando al mejor guardaespaldas que tenga disponible, lo quiero ahora y el dinero no es problema – esto último lo dijo con arrogancia.

- Soy Seiju Tsunade, jefa de este lugar y no tolero que me hablen de esa forma niñita ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare? – preguntó aun molesta la ojimiel.

- El hecho de que no le estoy pidiendo un favor, le voy a pagar – muy bien por cierto – por sus servicios – contestó indiferente Sakura.

- Admito que tu oferta es muy interesante – dijo la rubia – Haruno Sakura, te he visto alguna vez cuando modelaste para la compañía de tu padre ¿Qué problemas podrías tener? ¿Qué, acaso un acosador loco no te deja en paz? – se burló la rubia.

- Alguien quiere asesinarme – le mostró las cartas – y si no se lo tomara enserio me largo de aquí. – dijo ya molesta la chica.

La rubia le dio un vistazo a las amenazas que conforme avanzaban se iban haciendo más serias y contundentes.

- Espera, Sakura – dijo Tsunade – este es tu día de suerte niña, mi mejor elemento acaba de terminar su última misión y está libre. Nunca ha fallado una misión y es muy solicitado. Viendo la seriedad de tu caso y el hecho de que dices estar dispuesta a pagar lo que sea creo que puedo asignarlo a tu caso ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó la rubia. Captando el interés de Sakura.

- Más vale que sea bueno – fue la respuesta.

Tsunade simplemente sonrió arrogante y tomo el teléfono. Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió rebelando a un chico de la misma edad que Naruto. Venía vestido con un sencillo traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata con los primeros botones sueltos. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la de Sakura, su cuerpo era atlético y a simple vista fuerte, tenía rasgos finos pero a la vez varoniles. Su cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro mientras que en la parte de atrás estaba desordenado y era de color negro con reflejos azules. Sus ojos color carbón eran misteriosos y sin expresión alguna. El chico pasó su mirada por la habitación hasta que se posó en la mirada verde de la Haruno, ambos se mantuvieron así por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. El momento se rompió cuando la voz de Tsunade llenó la habitación.

- Sakura este es Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor elemento de nuestra agencia – dijo mirando a la chica – Sasuke ella es Haruno Sakura, heredera de Haruno Inc. Será tu siguiente protegida, está recibiendo amenazas de muerte y tu misión es protegerla. – ahora la mujer miraba al recién llegado – pueden irse.

Naruto, Jiraiya y Sakura se dirigieron a la salida acompañados del silencioso moreno. El tutor de rubio se fue en un auto separado ya que tenía que atender algunos asuntos. El chofer de Sakura llegó minutos después a recoger a la chica y al rubio. Subieron al carro y como era característico en el, Naruto intentó conversar con el nuevo.

- ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! Mas te vale que cuides muy bien a mi hermanita 'ttebayo – dijo el ojiazul

- ¡hn! No tienes porque decirme como hacer mi trabajo, dobe. – fue la seca respuesta del Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me llamaste así, teme? – contestó indignado el Uzumaki.

-¡hn!

Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando la mano de su amiga se colocó en su hombro y negó con la cabeza para después fulminar con la mirada a su guardaespaldas. El resto del camino el rubio y la pelirrosa conversaron de temas triviales como cine y música hasta que llegaron a la mansión de Sakura.

_- Ya era hora de que se callaran, son solo un par de niños ricos huecos y superficiales_ – pensaba molesto el moreno.

Naruto se despidió de Sakura diciendo que tenía una cita importante que atender. La chica simplemente sonrió y le dijo que no había problema. Una vez solos en el vestíbulo de la casa la joven miró directamente a su nuevo empleado, sus ojos llenos de furia.

- Escúchame bien, Uchiha. Para trabajar conmigo hay reglas, no tolerare tus comentarios insolentes hacia mi persona o mis amigos. – dijo la chica – te recuerdo que te estoy pagando por esto.

- ¡hn! Solo me pagas por protegerte. Los modales y la educación no se incluyen en el paquete, Haruno. – una torcida y arrogante mueca se dibujó en su rostro haciendo enfadar a la chica.

- Puedo despedirte en cualquier momento si no me obedeces – amenazó – y soy Haruno- sama para ti.

- Pues le informo, "Haruno-sama" que yo no tengo nada que perder si me voy. No es a mí a quien asesinaran después de todo – contestó el chico con un obvio tinte de sarcasmo en su voz al decir el nombre de su clienta.

- Como sea, haz lo que quieras – dijo enojada, como odiaba que le ganaran en una pelea. el chico solo volvió a sonreír arrogante – Hoshi ven aquí – llamó la joven.

- ¿necesita algo, Sakura-sama? – de inmediato el mayordomo acudió al llamado.

- Este es Uchiha Sasuke, mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Trabajara aquí tiempo completo, muéstrale lo que te pida. Yo me iré al estudio, no quiero interrupciones hasta la hora de cenar- dicho esto la chica se marchó perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la casa.

El hombre de ojos chocolate suspiró tristemente y se dirigió al joven de cabello negro y le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Bienvenido, Uchiha-san. Vamos le mostrare la mansión. – decía mientras comenzaba a caminar.

El moreno no contestó y lo siguió en silencio pensando en la mimada niña que tenía como clienta.

_- Esto será muy molesto_ – pensó.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, una chica de cabello rosa estaba furiosa por el insolente comportamiento de su empleado.

_-¿Quién se cree? La que manda soy yo_ – pensó furica – **pero esta como quiere. Debes admitir que es todo un Adonis** – dijo su inner con estrellitas en los ojos - _¡tú! Pensé que me habia deshecho de ti hace años _– dijo Sakura a su otra personalidad – **solo estaba dormida pero con la vista que nos ofreció Sasuke-kun desperté** – contestó su conciencia – _no es tan especial, es solo un empleado insolente _– decía Sakura. – **di lo que quieras, yo sé lo que en verdad piensas.** – dicho esto inner Sakura desapareció en la mente de la chica.

Esta suspiró cansada por todos los sucesos del día y decidió mirar por la ventana del estudio que alguna vez perteneció a su padre.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, en Konoha Agency para ser exactos. Una rubia bebía sake mientras ignoraba la montaña de papeleo que tenía pendiente. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

_- Es extraño, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasará_ – pensó mientras se servía sake nuevamente.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero les haya agradado el cambio y comenten sus opiniones en los reviews.

No puedo asegurar cuando vendra la prox actualización ya que la universitdad quita mucho tiempo jejeje

Intentare subirla lo mas pronto posible.

Sayonnra!


End file.
